Defenders of Darkness Timeline
2015 September 2015 DoD Riley first joins Miiverse. October 2015 DoD Riley creates his first post in the Xenoblade Chronicles Community. R-Star appears, he and DoD Riley have a bit of a rivalry for a while, DoD Riley forms a clan known as 'DWD', and begins to become more well-known around the Pokemon ORAS Community. During this time, there was a massive war going on between a clan known as Team Dragma, and most of the community, which was generally Anti-Dragma or neutral to this apparent 'war'. DWD would become rather popular for a while, and soon everyone was talking about the union that everyone knew by DWD, it was a union that gathered a good-sized chunk of ORAS together. On 10/31/15, Multiple Dragma members decided to 'cosplay' as their enemies, one member would later be banned for impersonation of another user. November 2015 After the Halloween chaos finally calmed down, the 'war' itself would slowly come to a halt. By this time, DoD Riley had become rather well-known across the Pokemon ORAS community. However, things did not seem to be perfect in his mind... Soon, he decided that DWD should be on a break, one member, Libby, would leave the clan, and declare that they were betrayed by their leader, this would be worked out rather easily, and in a peaceful manner. However, near the middle of November, DWD is quietly disbanded. DoD Riley soon saw that his friend, Shadow, was 'taking over' the Pokemon XY Community, and he, still fresh off the quiet destruction of his own team, would be the first to join Shadow, and help create the 2015 Team Darkness, rumours begin to spread quickly that DoD Riley supposedly 'turned evil'. Both the ORAS and XY Communities went into a bit of an uproar because of this. Soon everyone would calm down, and things began to settle into place, Team Dragma would apparently go quiet, (by comparison) perhaps to watch the new events unfold, and see what would happen in XY? December 2015 The Defenders of Darkness are formed December 2, 2015, as a new clan, it was originally designed to defend Team Darkness, but would eventually grow into an individual clan rather easily. (Although it was originally claiming to be DWD recreated under a new name, this was later proven false) Of course, it goes without saying that DoD and Darkness are close allies. DoD defeats Team OS (Ocean Sapphire) in Pokemon battles, gains new members, and DoD Riley joins a new clan; Team Plasma. The Defenders of Darkness grow as a Pokemon clan, and soon are helping claim the XY community by themselves, in order to protect it from other clans attempting to invade. However, DoD Riley had mentioned that DoD wasn't exclusive to Pokemon. Team Galactic, aka Fake Plasma, led by Mikey, would attack Team Plasma late December. 2016 January 2016 Team Plasma was at it's peak around this time, but users like Splat News and DOGE caused trouble for both Team Plasma and the Defenders of Darkness, also apparently getting banned in the process. Trouble continued in the POR Madeira Community, DoD Riley visited often to see what was happening. Team Galactic was defeated sometime this month. Phantasma creates her own clan, Phantasma's Kingdom, in the Ireland Club Community. LELBeouf (Team Plasma Co-leader) was banned, and would return on a different account. Phantasma was also banned, apparently due to Miiverse After Dark drawings. February 2016 The Defenders of Darkness had moved to Prince Edward Island Club 2/3/16, which was the Team Plasma base, because DoD Riley felt it was more convenient for himself to be more active, in case he was needed. LELBeouf would be eventually banned on his last account, and thus entirely perma'd, Team Plasma began a downward spiral of sorts, even after becoming a more 'heroic' type of clan, users continued to attack Team Plasma, and chaos would ensue. DoD Riley decided it was even time to recruit new members, as they were desperately needed. The Defenders of Darkness continued to grow, partaking in battles in the XY Community, battling against OS early in the month, which led to an unexpected voting event. DoD also battled against a 'clan' called Steefa, but it really wasn't much of a battle. Late in February, the mysterious Kratos Aurion appeared, and tried to help Team Plasma with his clan, known by the name of Cruxis, it seemed as though everything was on it's way to surviving this crisis. 2/29/16, DoD claims the Pokemon RBY community. March 2016 On 3/1/16, Team Plasma leader Hero announced that Team Plasma was disbanded, and Plasma Sages and members went their separate ways, but the Defenders of Darkness continued to use the PEIC Community as their clan base, and DoD Riley also decided it was time to claim the community directly. For a while, things were peaceful, then Splat News and M.Mewtwo X invaded the community, and began to cause trouble for the Defenders of Darkness clan, Splat News was under the foolish belief that DoD was an evil clan, and that he was justified in opposing them. Fortunately, the Defenders of Darkness weren't alone, as another former TP Sage, Plasma, would show up to help out. DoD's claim in the Pokemon RBY community was eventually surrendered after a lot of salty children continually fought with them over being in the community at all, Former Sage Plasma also showed up to try to help here. Unfortunately, Former Sage Plasma would be banned shortly after... They had all worked together, and their intentions were noble, but eventually DoD Riley declared that DoD was finished with the RBY Community. ("And good riddance!" He probably thought) April 2016 Early in the month, Hero decided to revive Team Plasma, and was immediately rejoined by DoD Riley and Phantasma. PEIC was actually being attacked at the time, so it was an immediate source of help, M.Mewtwo X had returned, and was trying to force the Defenders of Darkness out prior to Hero's return, so Hero was able to join in, and help convince M.Mewtwo X to stop for a while. Phantasma also decided to leave the Defenders of Darkness in order to recreate her clan, Phantasma's Kingdom, which was moved to the Greece Community, another Team Plasma territory, to help defend it from invaders, PK is an ally of DoD as well (PK went generally inactive after a while, originally). Splat News continued to troll DoD and the newly-returned Team Plasma, but would also start his own 'clan' in order to build allies to fight against the Defenders of Darkness; Team Astro. The False Reporter CumehnHa would appear, and get Phantasma, Darth Maul, and Hero banned, drawing immediate attention and ire from everyone, especially including DoD Riley. Others, like Splat News and Star Wolf leader, Wolf, would visit PEIC, as well as M.Mewtwo X. The Defenders Of Darkness Wiki was founded by TheSwordWillCome. http://defenders-of-darkness.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheSwordWillCome 4/18/16-4/30/16 CumehnHa, Teddy (Temporary leader of DPR), and Raymond would all be banned, it is rumored that someone is trying to get everyone banned, though another rumor was that they were all the same person. Splat News continues to hang around, making fun of the suffering clans. Late in the month, DoD is challenged to a CvC by the VE clan, it gets moved to later in an effort to give DoD time to gather enough battlers, then cancelled even later after a user called Jess★PM attempted to get DoD Riley banned. (Continues in May) May 2016 Observer tries to figure out how DoD Riley avoided being banned (or rather, returned from his 'ban' so fast, it was a certain 'glitch'), and DoD temporarily passes full control of the XY Community back to Team Darkness. Mariotehplumber allies with Denning, and prepares to attack the PEIC community, Riley passes the message to Phantasma to let everyone else know, this soon passes harmlessly, fortunately for everyone. Also this month; DOGE (Now Dr. Weegee) starts building a clan, and prepares an attack on DoD, it is then assumed that he was behind the false reports. DoD Riley then returns to lead DoD after a while. Denning leads an invasion of PEIC soon, and Team Plasma (sort-of) disbands, SP then tries to conquer the PEIC community, but it technically remains as DoD territory, this is merely the beginning of what would turn into a massive war for the PEIC community. June 2016 The SP Invasion continues, and DoD returns to the Pokemon XY community to resume leading it alongside Team Darkness. (Technically the return was 5/31/16, but better to put it here) Phantasma starts posting in the Peru Club, gets an improved art style, and bothers people with quotes like "What I'd do if I had Litten irl" and "I'm playing with plush Pokemon irl rn, but purr-tending they're real so I can have some fun, nya~! <3" People get annoyed at Phantasma for this, she also posted "6/24 happened today, let's celebrate!" She also trolls not only SP, but her brother as well. DoD Riley leaves LMR late in the month due to issues. Team Dragma temporarily betrays the alliance with DoD, and invades the XY community. 6/28/16, the SP war is finally settled, SP took over PEIC while DoD took over Greece. July 2016 Some random kids invade the Greece community, and causes a bit of a problem for DoD, a member of the OMS clan (Odd Modd Squad) actually comes in to help defend it for DoD, as does Kratos, and another (member? former member?) formerly known as DarkVulpix. Eventually this is generally worked out. Also early this month, Team Plasma begins to build back up, apparently now they have a general neutrality/peace with LMR (Le Miiverse Resource) and rebuild in a new community. Funnily enough, there was some sort of small dispute with Freege, but it seems to be resolved now. Neo Hero Hunters Chapter A false reporter named Phazon (NNIDs Phazon55 and Phazon66) appears and gets Hero banned, then goes on to ban Phantasma's main account, which would receive a Console Ban warning. During the battle that followed... # Teddy would leave Team Plasma # Xavos would get banned again, and deservedly so # DoD's Greece territory would turn into a bit of a battlefield # Phantasma's main was perma'd before she got to use it again Fortunately, Phazon would be banned on his alt before he could get more people banned, and the 'change' he claimed he would make actually would happen... although not the change he'd expected! DoD Riley announced this month that he was 'rebuilding the Defenders of Darkness' into an even greater form than they had been, and announced various changes he was making to the Defenders of Darkness. Doing so, he'd also gained several new members for DoD as well, and a new focus on gaming and drawings. However, throughout the month, the rest of the Hero Hunters would arrive to cause trouble, and around the same day that Phazon66 was unbanned, Enigma would be banned. Eventually, X would also be banned, and Phazon temporarily puts off the hunt for a while. Near the end of the month, SP declared that they were no longer invading the Greece Community, supposedly something had occurred off-Miiverse? (I honestly don't know, tbh) *End of Neo Hero Hunters chapter August, 2016 Vanitas (Phazon's teammate) tries to make the Defenders of Darkness look bad in the Pokemon XY Community by spreading false rumors about DoD, and ends up getting himself banned. Freege, temporarily under new management and working with Morimoto, invades the Greece Community, DoD Riley soon decides to give them the community with little fight. (I honestly didn't care anymore, so...) After a little while, DoD Riley becomes less active on Miiverse, and loses a member or two of DoD. September, 2016 Possibly nothing worth noting here... DoD fades into the darkness? October-November, 2016 Not much of anything, really. December, 2016 DoD makes a return, mainly returning to it's roots as a Pokemon clan in Sun and Moon's community. They're likely going to be a clan on the 'Moon Side' of the community. (Side Sun or Side Moon) DoD Riley also joins an alliance of the Pokemon Sun and Moon community, led by Observer (Including clans such as DarkStar, Hornets, Plasma, etc.)Category:History